Edward tells all
by Now and Forever true
Summary: what if? what if Edward just told Bella he was in love with her and was a vampire. what would happpen? how would Bella react? Edwards POV please read and review one shot


_Hey this is my second fan fiction I was going to do these little stories as part of a what if series but I just had too much fun writing this one. So I decided to make it a bit longer. Please read and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does._

Edward tells all

I sat in biology just thinking – whatever Mr. Banner was talking about made it hard to keep my mind on the task. Yesterday I saved Bella's life; she was nearly crushed right in front of my eyes by Tyler's van. I thought after the first day she came that I would go mad – mad with thirst. The smell coming off her skin nearly drove me insane. Her blood smelled so sweet it just made the venom swell in my mouth.

But as I sit here - only a few feet away from her - I realise I may be actually be in love with her. The more and more we talk I find myself wanting to understand her, to protect her, to love her. She slightly stirred the air with her finger, as she twisted it around her hair absently, the smell hit me just as hard as it had the very first day. Instead of flinching away from the smell it let me know that she was alive. Her heartbeat was like music to me, the new beat of my life.

I decided while I was sat in biology that I would ask her out then tell her what I was. I would let her decide what she wanted. For some reason my heart ached for Bella to know what I really am. The truth about how I feel. It ached for her to know the truth and to accept me and love me for who I really was inside.

The bell rang to everyone else signalling the end of class, to me signalling my chance to ask Bella.

"See you later Edward" Bella said quietly as she stood to leave. She had been quiet all biology glancing over into my direction every now and again. I wonder what is on her mind. Much to my own annoyance her thoughts were a mystery to me. I could read everyone else's mind. Why not hers?

"Bella…um…I need to talk to you will you meet me after school?"

"_Oh great Cullen's made his move on my girl I better get Bella away fast." _I heard Mike Newton's annoying mental voice in my mind. It is even more annoying than he is in the flesh.

"Sure Edward" Bellas voice calmly answered, her eyes curious.

"I will meet you after gym"

"_Dang Bella has agreed I was too slow." _Mike's annoying human voice chimed up a little late. "Bella come on your going to be late for gym."

"Coming mike," Bella shouted almost annoyed as she walked out of the room "meet you then. Bye Edward."

I strolled in a daze to my car. What was the point of going to my next lesson – I wouldn't be listening anyway. While I was sat in my car I thought over what I was going to say to Bella. Shall I just tell her straight out? Shall I take her out for dinner and tell her? Shall I let her guess what I am?

"_Stupid Cullen he is going to steal my girl. Ugh. Thank god it's the end of the day."_ Mike's annoyed voice sounded in my head - again. I hadn't realised I was subconsciously monitoring his thoughts all along. I jumped out of the car and rushed around the corner to outside the gym building. Luckily Bella was just walking out as I got there. The moment I saw her face the worries of the last hour just seemed to melt away. She will understand I can just see it in her eyes.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Edward." I walked along at the side of her as we walked to our cars not sure where to start. We finally got to her truck when I found my voice sort of, although she had to speak first.

"Um… Edward what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Bella I will follow you on the way to your house. I will tell you there. Promise. Okay?"

"Okay then meet you at mine" she said as she got in to the cab of her truck. It took a really long time to get to Bella's house.

We finally arrived I walked Bella into her house. She went and sat on the sofa. I sat across from her, that way if she wanted to run, wanted to throw something heavy at me she could.

"So here goes Bella," I took a deep breath "I am not want you think I am. I am a vampire. I only drink animal blood so no reason to worry. The reason I am telling you this and not keeping up the charade of a human is that I love you. I have loved you from the very first minute I saw you. And I want you to love the real me not the human charade… I am sorry I just had to tell you" I trailed off it was all out now. No going back. She stared at me wide eyed. As I watched those deep brown eyes just a moment ago marked with fear and shock turned to look at me lovingly.

Bella stood up and crossed silently to kneel in front of me. "So you're a vegetarian vampire and you love me." Bella took a deep breath and looked deep into my eyes "I love you Edward." Bella said sincerely. She couldn't lie her eyes always gave her away. Her deep chocolate brown eyes sparkling sincere with love for me.

"You love me? Even though I am a vampire!"

I gulped why was I even asking her. I should have picked her up off of her knees and kissed her so passionately, I might have started a fire. But I needed to know she just wasn't saying she loved me so I didn't kill her. I never would, never could kill her. If she didn't truly love me back I would leave, explain to my family and leave to Canada or maybe Italy. But all my internal worrying was useless. Bella took my cold marble hand and said true fully.

"Yes Edward I love you. Even though you are a vampire I still love you. You are my vampire. I knew I was falling for you that first day in biology. Are you sure you love me?"

How could she even think that? I have tried very hard not to love her but every time I closed my eyes I see her face, my mind buzzing with thoughts of her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and effortlessly picked her up to sit on my lap. Still holding on tight to her hand. I had to pour out my cold dead heart to her to make her see just how much I loved her.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you. I can't help how I feel. I want to protect you. To hold you in my arms when times are hard. I want to share your smiles when times are good. I want to stand by your side forever. I want to call you mine. I want you to love me as much as I love you. I promise I won't hurt you. My heart has been dead for so long but with you it is starting to wake up, to wake up and spill over the top with love for you. I love you Bella."

I gently pressed my lips to her mouth before pulling slowly back. I felt her heartbeat speed under me. If I had a pulse it would be racing 100mph: maybe faster. In that moment my lips touched hers I felt the world stop. I felt it was just us that no one else mattered to me in that moment: only Bella mattered.

"Edward" she whispered. Her pulse was still racing. "I love you. I don't know what else to say"

"Bella just hearing you say that is enough - honest. I promise I won't hurt you. I will try to be gentle but if my touch is ever too strong just tell me. You're the only thing that matters to me now. Will you be mine?" I know deep down I was only saying these things while I could. She had to know I could crush her in a second. Just by accident. I would find a way to kill myself if something ever happed to her because of me: because of what I am.

"Yes I will be yours Edward." She looked like she was going to say something else but I didn't give her the chance. I brought my lips down to hers again. Kissing her with so much passion, so much love. She kissed me back with just as much fire in her touch. When she needed to breath I reluctantly released her mouth but my lips never left her soft creamy skin. Kissing her along her jaw line. My hands trailed down her arms lifting them around my neck, her fingers tangling in my hair. My arms were around her warm waist as I pulled her even closer. Her whole body pressed against my chest. I could feel her heart beat through my thin t-shirt.

"Oh Edward" she groaned against my lips as she reluctantly pulled herself away from me. She sat back slightly her arms still around my neck. "Are you okay with this? I mean me being so close." I pulled her back against my chest kissing her again quickly before moving my lips to her ear.

"Bella I couldn't be better than I am right now if I tried. I am not thirsty if that is what you are worried about. I hunted yesterday. Right now all I want is you Bella. I have been waiting a long time for you Bella"

"Oh Edward" Bella groaned again as I kissed her again. We sat together in harmony for hours. Nothing has ever been this perfect.

I once again had to rip myself away from Bella when I heard her dad's car pull around the corner. "Your dads nearly home I can hear his car." She righted herself and glanced at the clock and then straight back at me.

"Shoot Charlie. I forgot all about him." she got up clumsily from my lap and rushed into the kitchen. I walked around the corner slowly.

"Bella honey what's matter?"

"Edward sorry about that. I totally forgot about my dad I need to make his dinner. You can stay if you want?" she gulped.

"As much as I going to miss that gorgeous face of yours. I better get going. I can read minds. I forgot to tell you that's why I know your dad coming don't worry I can't read yours. Just adds to your charm though. See you later babe." I quickly said before kissing her again. I ducked out of the back door.

I just ran and ran once I was out of Bella's house. I went to my meadow. I had to think. I felt free but also very worried. Bella. I had finally told Bella what I was and how I feel about her. She feels the same way. I am stronger than I thought I was. After that first day I thought I could never hold her in my arms let alone kiss her. She was mine now. I would do everything in my power to protect her. Hunt more often was the first thing I should do.

When the dark finally fell I raced back to Bella's house. I climbed up the tree at the side of her house effortlessly. I could hear Charlie snoring in the back of my mind but all I could think of was Bella. I could only think of seeing her face again. I sat on her windowsill silently watching her. She was quietly reading withering heights sat on her bed crossed legged.

"Bella" I whispered just high enough for her to hear me.

"Edward. What are you doing here?" I got off the windowsill and went to sit next to Bella on her bed.

"Isn't your vampire boyfriend allowed to come and see you?" I chuckled in mock hurt.

"Of course he is if he would have told me. I look a mess." She tried to stand up but I had an arm around her waist.

"You don't look a mess you look beautiful you always do. I am sorry I surprised you I just couldn't wait any longer"

"Good boyfriend stuff. Keep it up" Bella chuckled as she turned to kiss me and go to the bathroom.

When she got back we sat on the bed and just talked. We had so much to talk about. Us. Vampires. The future. Bella. Me. We talked on and on for hours. We currently were talking about us. Where do we go from here?

"So you think it could work me and you together even while I am human?" I had told her about the transformation to a vampire earlier on. I glanced at the clock it was nearly four in the morning. It was very early for me. But Bella needed some sleep I could see it in her eyes as she lay inches away from me facing me on the pillow.

"Yes I think we could manage it. Tell you what I will take you out on a date tomorrow. But right now you need to sleep honey." I turned her body around so it was pressed against mine, pulling the sheets up around us both. I wrapped my arms lightly around her waist.

"Okay Edward see you tomorrow." Bella yawned. I hummed her a lullaby into her ear. One I had written the very first time we met. I just laid here thinking. Bella pressed close up against my body, Her breathing gently slowing to an even pace. With one last peck on the back of her neck she was asleep in my arms. A moment I had always wished for. I was in paradise. A paradise I didn't think I could ever have because of who I am. Because of what I am but I found it with Bella - my Bella.


End file.
